Searching for Freedom
by Lyndalion16
Summary: The children of Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular are about to attend Shiz University, but unfortunatly, the Wizard is still looking for them....Sequel to Taking it Back
1. Chapter 1

(NOTE): Hey, it's me with the sequel to 'Taking it Back'! Yes, I know, another cheesy title, but hopefully the story will make up for that (hopefully I might come up with a better one :)). As I said before, this is about Elphaba's children (Liir doesn't look like he did in the book), but many of the other old characters are still in it and play important roles! So without further ado, I give you my sequel!

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from the book or play does not belong to me.

* * *

**Searching for Freedom **

**Prologue**

The Vinkus. The only place in all of Oz in which the Wizard nor any of his minions could step foot inside. Each time the Gale Force would try to enter, as soon as they touched the boarder, they would be magically transported about mile away back. Everyone in Oz knew why this was so. The green Wicked Witch of the West had put a spell on the Vinkus eighteen years ago to make sure that the Wizard and his supporters could never even pass through. The people of the Vinkus were considered as traitors, but the rest of Oz thought that the reason they allowed the Witch to stay was because of the spell and that they were corrupted. But the tribes of the Vinkus (and even some of the Munchkins that were hiding there) were very much not corrupted and truly were enemies of the Wizard by their own will. They knew that the Wicked Witch was, in fact, not wicked at all. Neither were her husband or either of her two sons.

The well-known family lived in a cottage that the Witch, Elphaba, and her husband had found near the edge of the Outer Vinkus when they had still been presumed 'dead'. It had been small at first, but it had been extended a little after their second son had been born. Another room had been added; it was connected to the small dining room next the kitchen. The door was right next to the fireplace and it led into the room that the boys shared. It consisted of two beds, a bedside table between them, a lamp on top of the small table, and a window above the beds. Elphaba and her husband, Fiyero, had two sons that, to Elphaba's relief, didn't show a trace of green skin.

The older one, Liir, had most of his mother's sharp features, but at the same time they seemed delicate. He also had his mother's beautiful black hair, which was full and wavy and sometimes fell into the clear blue eyes he had gotten from his father. He usually spent most of his time indoors with his mother or reading, so his skin was fairly pale. It was more than clear that Liir was definitely his mother's son.

The younger one however, Biq, seemed to be more like Fiyero. Unlike his older brother, who chose to only wear a simple blue shirt, dark pants, and a black jacket, he cared more about his looks, but he wasn't completely vain. His features were softer than Liir's and because he loved hunting and spending a lot of time outside, his skin was a golden tan color. His neck-length hair was gold, too, and he also had dark blue eyes.

Both brothers were about their father's height, thin, and had healthy builds, but Biq was by far more muscular. And it was no secret that the boys were very handsome. Whenever they had to go into one of the nearby villages for something, the girls would flash them flirtatious smiles. This always made Liir feel a little embarrassed, but Biq would just smile back, which caused the girls to giggle. Although the brothers were completely different, they got along with each other extremely well. They would help each other with the lessons they were being taught by their parents. Their mother would teach them the usual subjects like science, math, and history , which Liir loved, and their father would teach them things like hunting, fishing, and fighting, which Biq thrived in. But Liir was eighteen now, and there was little more that either of his parents could teach him. But he still had a great thirst to learn, and he desperately wanted to go to a collage. The problem was, the collage he wanted to go to was none other than Shiz University.

For months he had asked his mother to let him go, but each time she would say "Liir, I've told you. It's too dangerous, especially for you and Biq, to go to Shiz. Besides, after they'd hear you were from the Vinkus, they'd throw you out. There are plenty of universities in the Vinkus that are just as good." Liir knew she was lying. Everyone knew that Shiz was the best, and that only the very smart or the very rich ever got in.

"But, Mom, just listen to me." he said, after asking the hundredth time "There's a seminar every week that's called 'Life and Customs in the Glikkus' for a group of young students from the Vinkus that want to attend Shiz. After they know everything about how to act exactly like a Glikkun, they travel to Shiz every year, claiming to be a group of extremely intelligent orphans from the Glikkus that are too old to stay at the orphanage. When they get there, they take an exam to see if their smart enough to earn a scholarship in. Only one is chosen each year and they get to stay for four years before they have to start paying themselves. All I want to do is go with this group and at least see if I can get in. If I do, then they won't ever question me about my background because I'm supposed to be an orphan and if they do I promise I'll be really careful. And if I don't make it, they'll just send me back with the group, and we'll sneak back into the Vinkus and come home. Please, Mom. I swear that I'll be very careful and I won't get caught. Well? What do you think?"

"I think you heard what I said, Liir Tiggular," Elphaba answered as she started a fire to make lunch "and you know what I meant. We can't risk it. We just can't risk it."

"Why?" Liir pleaded "So far, at least five students have graduated from Shiz without even getting suspected, and there are other students from the Vinkus there! If it's the Wizard that's bothering you, then you shouldn't worry. He doesn't care about what goes on in the rest of Oz, he's always too busy trying to find a way into the Vinkus."

"Trying to find your mother, Liir." his father said, coming in after a hunt with Biq "Trying to find _us_." Liir looked down.

"I know," he said softly, looking back up "but you told me that the Wizard tried to kidnap me when I was only a baby. He wouldn't be able to recognize me now."

"Speaking of which," said Biq as he placed his prizes on the table "why did the Wizard want to kidnap him?"

"Biq!" said Liir "I told you not to ask that anymore!"

"Well, you want to know as much as I do." defended Biq "You know you do. But, fine then. Mom, Dad, maybe you should just let him go, you know? I mean he's been complaining about it all summer and I for one would finally like a little peace and quiet instead of his whining." he stopped smirking as he saw his brother give him a small glare "But Liir's never been the one to cause commotions" he said seriously "so I'm sure they won't bother to keep a close watch on him."

"Exactly!" Liir agreed, shooting Biq a grateful look "And you guys are very well protected here, so you won't be in any danger at all! Please, Mom. I really, _really_ want to go." He looked desperately at his mother as a long silence followed.

Elphaba resisted the urge to smile at her oldest son. He was so much like her, minus the green skin, both in looks and spirit. She thought back to the time she was in his position, begging her father into letting her go to Shiz. The only reason she was allowed to go was to take care of her sister, but at least she got to go at all. She deeply sympathized with Liir and took a deep breath before saying, "Alright, Liir. As long as you're very careful and do you're best to make sure that they don't find out who are, then you can go."

* * *

(NOTE): That's all I have so far, just review and tell me what you think and if you want more! There's basically just a bunch of information in this and some of the other first few chapters, but after all that...well, you'll see:) 


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note: **OMG I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! School has just SWAMPED me with stuff, and I've been helping out with the plays and stuff so I've had no time to write anything other than essays for my classes! I promise, when I get some more time and less work, I'll update! Again, I am so sorry! ( I just feel SO guilty!)


	3. Chapter 2

(NOTE): Wow. It sure has been a while huh? Well, I've started another fic and I have been kinda busy lately with school plays and all, but, at least this another post right? Thanks to all who has stuck with me this far. -sniffle- You guys are great!

Anyway, I've put in a sorta cameo appearance in this chapter (you can tell who he is by what he/she says). A cookie to whoever can guess who!

* * *

For months, Liir had been going to the seminars and classes about the Glikkus and was an expert on their customs and daily lives in no time. As he packed his small suitcase, he went over the Glikkun greeting over and over again in his head. _If you know the person's name and/or title, say their name out loud with a slight nod and wait for them to answer, _he thought. He was nervous, but also excited. The group of 'Glikkun orphans' were heading out today and in only a matter of days, they would be taking the exam that would determine who would attend Shiz University. 

He didn't have much to pack (only a few clothes, a toothbrush, a comb, a razor, and some books) so he only need one bag. This was perfect since the leader/teacher of the group had told them to pack light. Liir looked around the room he shared with his brother to see if he'd forgotten anything. He sighed, satisfied, and the clicked his suitcase shut as he heard the door open. He turned to see his mother come in, holding something in her hands. Liir smiled at her.

"I think I'm ready to go, Mom. I've packed everything I think I'll need, and if I've forgotten anything, I'm sure I can buy it while I'm there." His mother nodded as she smiled back at him. Though she did her best to hide it, Liir could see the slight sadness and worry in her eyes, and he walked over to her and embraced her. "I'll be fine, Mom." he said as he pulled back "I promise." Elphaba nodded.

"I know you will. I want you to have this." She held out something to him and he took it. He saw that it was her satchel, the same satchel she herself had used in school. "I know it's not much, but it's the only thing I can give you that won't look suspicious." Liir smiled again and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom. It's just what I needed." He slipped the strap over his head and picked up his suitcase. "I guess we should be going, now."

Biq looked up from the table as his mother and older brother entered the room.

"That all you bringing?" heasked as he looked at Liir's single suitcase. Liir nodded.

"I don't think I'll need much more than this. Are you done eating breakfast, yet? We're leaving now."

"Yeah, I'm done." he said as he dropped his dish in the sink. He then walked over to a mirror and combed out his hair as Liir rolled his eyes. Biq caught sight of this in the mirror and shrugged. "Just want to look presentable, that's all."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Liir, Biq, and their parents arrived at the village where the group was meeting, Liir lowered his head slightly as he heard the usual flirtatious giggles from the village girls. Now that his parents saw the girls' reaction to him and his brother, Liir was deeply embarrassed. And Biq, who was giving his usual waves and smiled, wasn't helping very much. He was thankful that his parents didn't make any comments about this. They just ignored the annoying sounds and gave him encouraging smiles. As he saw the small group come into view, his spirits brightened immediately and he couldn't help but smile. Liir could see a heavy, balding man walk up to them. His Glikkun teacher, Yakir (Yah-kear).

"Liir Tiggular." Yakir greeted as he approached, making the traditional Glikkun nod "I see you brought your family, huh?" Liir nodded.

"My parents and brother." The teacher nodded to them.

"You must be very proud of him." he said, grinning and looking at his parents "He's a very fast learner. In just two days, he could say the name of every Glikkun leader."

"Yes, Sir" Biq said, coming up beside Liir and slinging his arm around his shoulders "I'm very proud of my big brother." Liir groaned as Biq put on a huge, fake smile that he saw made some of the girls swoon. He knew that Biq was just trying to bring attentiomn to himself.

"Cut it out, Biq." Liir muttered, wrenching himself away from his younger brother's arm. Biq just laughed, but he soon caught sight of his mother's warning glance.

"No, really," he said, calming down "I am proud of him, and I'm happy that he's getting to do this." Liir smiled gratefuly at him for that.

"It looks like you've gotten things pretty much well arranged." Fiyero observed, looking at the group of young, hopeful students.

The group was arranged as a small caravan, which made sense since Shiz was a long way. There were a few wagons piled with luggage that were each pulled by two horses. Some...well most...of the girls were sitting inside one of the two covered wagons.

There was another for the boys, but they were all standing around, trying to flirt with the village girls. Biq snickered as he heard one of them ask a pretty girl if she would bear his child. Even Liir had to laugh as he watched the girl slap him. Yakir cleared his throat.

"Liir, I suppose you already know that you'll be staying in the boys wagon, of course? Well, then, I'll just take your luggage and leave you to say good-bye to your family." He took the suitcase out of Liir's hand and walked toward the caravan. Liir turned to his family.

"Well," he said, smiling "I'm really gonna miss you guys." His mother nodded and pulled him into a hug. Liir hugged back, tightly.

"Remember to be careful." she whispered "And good luck." As she pulled away, Liir saw her quickly wipe her eyes. He knew it was normal for mothers to cry as their children went off on their own, but that still didn't make it any less strange to see _his _mother in tears. As far as he knew, he had never seen his mother cry, so it was a little surprising, if not scary. He shrugged it off as his father pulled him into another hug, giving him a strong pat on the back.

"Just watch yourself, Son." he said, pulling away. Liir smiled at him and turned to his brother.

"Just have fun." Biq said shrugging and holding out his hand. Liir grinned. He knew his brother saw hugging as a 'girly thing', so he took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "And don't get yourself kidnapped."

"Biq." his mother said exasperated, shaking her head. Liir just gave a small laugh, and gave his mother a kiss on her verdant cheek.

"Don't worry about it, Mom." Liir said, taking her hand "I'll make sure no body finds out who I am."

"Please, _please_, be very careful Liir." she said, looking more serious than he had ever seen her "You have to avoid anyone and everyone connected with the Wizard at all costs."

"I understand." he said.

"Let's go, _Denni _Tiggular!" the teacher shouted from the caravan. (_Denni _was the Glikkun way to say 'mister'. _Denna _was for girls). "We're leaving this second! With or without you!"

"Coming _Denni _Yakir!" Liir called back. He quickly pulled his mother into one last hug before he turned and ran to the boy's wagon and hurriedly climbed inside next to the other boys. As it started moving, he poked his head out and waved to his family.

Elphaba, Fiyero, and Biq waved back.

"I can't say I'm not worried, Yero." Elphaba said to her husband, not taking her eyes off her older son "There are so many things that could go wrong." Fiyero wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Well, you knew we couldn't hold him back. He's too much like his mother."

"Meaning he's smart, Mom." Biq said, in an attempt to cheer her up "He can take care of himself." But Elphaba just couldn't even smile. She could only think about the Wizard's gloating face if he found out his lost grandson was close within his grasp.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It took them weeks to get out of the Vinkus, and at least another week or two to get to the Emerald City. Liir was beginning to wish he had brought his broom (a gift from his mother when he had turned sixteen). But at least they were going through the Emerald City instead of around it. Liir knew it was more risky, especially for him, but it was also quicker. So here he was, right at the gates of the enormous, green city. He watched as Yakir talked with the guards standing out front. They eventually nodded as signaled for them to enter. As they pulled forward, Liir quickly pulled his head back inside the wagon. He doubted that any guards recognized who he was, but they still made him feel uncomfortable.

He didn't poke his head back out until they were well inside the Emerald City. He had to admit, it was breathtaking. The stared in wonder at the vibrant shops, restaurants, museums, libraries, and other magnificent buildings. Liir began to sing under his breath,

_One short day, in the Emerald City_

_One short day, full of so much to do_

_Every way that you look in the City_

_There's something exquisite, that you'll want to visit_

_Before the day's through_

"What's that?" a voice asked. Liir turned to see a boy he knew as Trism looking at him inquisitivly. Liir wasn't sure if he considered Trism a _friend _exactly since Trism, who was apparently gay, was always trying to flirt with him, but he was a decent companion.

"It's just a song my mother taught me." he answered, a little embarressed that he had been caught singing.

"You have a good voice." Trism complimented. Liir nodded a thanks. "Isn't this place fantastic?" Trism gushed "I've only heard about how cool the Emerald City is! Ah, look! There's the Emerald Palace!" Liir immediately turned his head to look at it. It was the largest building he had ever seen and Liir had a strange, strong urge to see the inside, which Liir found very ironic since he _had_ been inside before.

So was his mother, as a prisoner.

At that thought, the great feeling of awe had dissapated. The very thought of his mother locked up behind these beautiful, emerald walls made him upset. He knew that all her life, she had been ridiculed because of her green skin, and he could just imagine the walls that were the same color had laughed at her as they had held her under the Wizard's grasp.

"She was trapped by her skin color in more ways than one." he whispered. _Very poetic, Liir._

"Huh? Whatcha say?" Trism said, waking Liir up.

"O-oh, nothing!" Liir studdered, a little too loudly. Trism nodded, looking unconvinced.

"Well, anyway." Trism leaned his head closer to Liir's head. Liir was afraid he was about to flirt with him, but that evidently wasn't the case. "Everyone in the Vinkus knows that you and your mom lived in there for about a year. I was just wondering, what was it like?" Liir suddenly felt bitter.

"I was just a baby." he said through his teeth "I don't remember, and I'm fucking glad that I don't!" Trism shrank away as he heard the bitterness in Liir's voice.

"Oh...I'm...uh...sorry, Liir. I didn't know it upset you so much." Trism slowly shrank away from the upset boy at just continued to look at the scenery.

Liir was happy when they left the Emerald City. It first of all meant that Shiz was only a few miles away and second he wouldn't have to look at the mocking green buildings. He felt guilty as he thought about how he had snapped at Trism, it was only an innocent question after all.

"I'm sorry, Trism." he said "I just got a little out of line, that's all."

Trism turned and smiled at him.

"Apology accepted." he said brightly "And...you'll try to make it up to me, right?" He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. Liir snorted.

"Don't hold your breath." Trism just laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After about an hour or two, Liir heard Yakir finally shout "There she is _dennis _and _dennas_, Shiz University!" Liir, as well as many other students poked their head out to see the large, stone college.

It was beautiful.

Liir felt the wagon came to a halt and jumped out to get a better look. It looked almost like Iname (Eh-nah-meh) and Tinche's (Tea-nk) and castle. Iname and Tinche were the twin daughter and son of his Uncle Kaphion and Aunt Inchea. He had been to visit their home, Kiamo Ko, only a few times, but they were probably his best friends, aside from his brother. He couldn't help but think of cousins as he looked at the splendor of the large building. He ignored the footsteps coming up behind him, thinking it was just Trism.

"Sweet huh?" That wasn't Trism.

Liir turned his head to see a tall young boy with black hair and hazle eyes smirking at him. Behind him were two other threatening looking boys_. Manek _Liir thought with disgust. Manek was, in one word, annoying. He was always so smug and treated everyone as if they were below him.

Liir seemed to be his main target.

He knew it was because of Manek's sister, Nor. Liir was sure that Manek had encouraged Nor to flirt with him, because even if they didn't live like it or show it, Liir's family was royalty, with his father being the eldest son of the former Arjikis king, as everyone in the village knew. But Liir had turned her down, like he had done to the other girls who had tried to hit on him. Even though Liir had still encouraged friendship instead, Manek didn't take too kindly to his sister being turned down.

_And it shows. _

"You should have seen yourself, Liir," he said "you looked like a damn fish out of water." Manek widened his eyes and opened and closed his mouth, trying to mimick a fish. Manek cronies, Commin and Goin laughed.

"At least I don't look like that on a day to day basis." Liir snapped. Manek scoffed.

"You think you're so smart. Well, you know what Liir? This school only takes one student from our group. Just one. And that one is going to be me. So I'll give you this one chance to back out." Manek grinned smugly. Liir rolled his eyes.

"This school takes students on intelligence, not ignorance. Of couse I'd understand that you'd get the two mixed up, they do begin and end with the same letter." He spoke to Manek as if he were a two-year old. That didn't make Manek too happy.

"You'd better watch yourself, Tiggular." he threatened "Your dad might be the king's brother, but with the way you live, it hardly matters. _My _father on the other hand is the village chief. So when your sent home, beaten and rejected, I just might send a letter to father and ask him to have you and your family shipped out of the village and straight to the Emerald Palace."

"Do that and my mother'll turn you into a toad." Liir shot back. Manek looked about ready to retaliate, but he never got the chance.

"Alright Students!" Yakir shouted "I'd like you to meet the Headmaster of this school, Master Nerrific." The students applauded politely as a tall, terribly thin man with greasy, thinning short black hair and a black moustach stepped out from the large doors. He was wearing what appeared to be clean, black robes.

_Nerrific?_ Liir thought _What is it with these Head people and names that sound like descriptive adjectives?_

"I'd like to thank you all" Headmaster Nerrific said "for coming here today to attempt to try to get into our wonderfulShiz University. I'm sure you'll all do your very best." He turned back into the school.

_That's it? _Liir thought _That's all he wanted to say to us?_

"I've heard about Master Nerrific." Trism said, coming beside Liir "Apparently he's not at all what his name sounds like. He's not mean or cruel or anything, he's just very blunt and doesn't like to be bothered. Oh, and I've heard it's better to stay on his good side." Liir nodded. He could already tell most of what Trism said was true just by looking at the middle-aged teacher.

"Well, Students!" Yakir called again "we shall now be heading into the Main Room to have supper. After that we shall be led into the dorms, the girls to the the girl's and the boys to the boy's. That is were we shall be staying for the week that we shall be here. Since the term has not yet started, there are currently no students living in them, so you each shall have the luxury of having you own room. In the morning you shall be called down to breakfast first thing, giving you only enough time to get washed up and dressed, so if you wish to bathe, I suggest you do it the night before. Each day for the first few days, you shall take two exams at the minimum. They shall be based on what you wish to study along with what you are required to study. Each exam will take at least an hour,s you may do what ever you like for the rest of the day. On the sixth day, the exams shall or will have been graded and the 'winner' shall be announced. Any questions?" Liir raised his hand.

"Sir, will we know ahead of time what the exam is over?"

"Yes, a memo of which class each day shall be availible tomorrow at breakfast. The first shall be over the required courses, but after that, you get to choose. Anything else?"

Liir thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Yeah!" Trism said, waving his hand "Is there at map of this place?"

"Again, it shall be availible at breakfast. Anyone one else." No answer. "Well, then let us go in now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The interior of the building...amazing.

The food...unbelievable.

The dorm and bed...extremely comfortable.

Shiz was perfection. At least Liir thought so as he climbed into his bed. But he tried not to judge it completely on comfort alone. No, he would make his final decision tomorrow, when he took the exams. He hoped they were challenging. He had studied hard for tomorrow's tests, which was annouced at supper were mathematics and economics. He planned to take both. It was late when he finally decided to shower and go to bed.

_Well, I'm here, Mom. _he thought as he drifted off _And I promise I'll do my best._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unfortunately, what neither Liir nor his family knew, was that his presence in the Emerald City had already been announced.

Luckily, the Wizard and Madame Morrible weren't exactly aware either.

Madame Morrible had been sitting in her chamber, reading over the Grimmerie for literally the hundreth time, when she felt a sudden build up of magical energy. She gasped. She hadn't felt energy quite like this since...

She quickly rushed out to her balconey to see the goings on of the outside. Everything seemed pretty normal, except for the small caravan that was passing through. She knew this was for the group of Glikkun orphans that were on their way to Shiz.

_Elphaba couldn't possibly be so stupid as to come near the Emerald Palace and use her magic here! _she thought _Although, it felt more like how it would build up right before she would lose her temper. But she wouldn't even be here in the first place. She's too smart for that! _Morrible considered telling the Wizard, but she decided against it. Instead, she would keep her senses more open...and keep her eye on those Glikkun students.

* * *

(NOTE): Ahhh...a nice long chapter. I know still slow, but it's getting to a build up. 

P.S. Did you get the names of the cronies? Commin and Goin (comming and going)? -giggle- Yeah I have no life. So sue me :P. Again, sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
